


A Rainy Night in Soho

by RedRowan



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRowan/pseuds/RedRowan
Summary: Matt spends a rainy night keeping watch over Foggy.





	A Rainy Night in Soho

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_silver_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_silver_sun/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to a_silver_sun, who gave me the prompt "rain"!

“I can’t have this hanging over my head,” is what Foggy had said. “Not over mine, and not over theirs.”

He paid Matt a dollar to be his family’s lawyer (“You charged me five to be mine!” Karen had protested), and they’d handed the evidence of financial improprieties over to the authorities working on the Fisk case. In exchange for dropping the charges against the Nelsons, Foggy agreed to assist the NYPD in dismantling Fisk’s financial web.

Matt hates everything about this plan.

He hates that Foggy is exposed to danger like this. He hates that Foggy is meeting face to face with some shady financial “advisor” who comes with _bodyguards_ , for God’s sake.

He also hates that the meeting is in Soho, and it’s raining, and his cobbled-together suit is not waterproof.

He misses the old suit. Deep down, he misses Melvin, too.

The patter of the rain makes keeping tabs on Foggy’s meeting even more difficult. It’s a cloak of white noise over the world, sounds blending together into aural sludge. He usually likes the rain, likes how it calms the world on fire, but it’s hardly helpful when he’s supposed to be working.

Oh, and the rain also makes the rooftop slippery when he swings across to try to get a better vantage point. His elbow is already scraped. He sighs and crouches at the edge, facing the window of the restaurant where Foggy is sitting.

This meeting isn’t the cops’ endgame. It’s not even close. Foggy’s wearing a wire, and there’s a van on the other side of the street, but that’s all. Nick and Glenn in the van are from Financial Crimes, and are snacking on chips while they listen in, and while they are technically armed with their sidearms, Matt has his doubts about their effectiveness as Foggy’s protectors.

That’s not their job. It’s his.

Foggy’s laugh cuts through Matt’s brooding. He and the shady guy - _Alec_ \- are laughing together.

They’re not talking about finances. 

“Oh, man, you should see some of the shit I get sent on Tinder…” Foggy is saying. Present tense, and Matt feels a knot in his stomach. Foggy and Marci broke up a few months ago, he didn’t know that Foggy was on Tinder.

“Can’t be worse than this one,” Alec says, and there’s a pause, then Foggy guffaws.

“Wait, is he serious?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t message back!”

“Nah, nah, look at this one.”

There’s a pause.

“Well, that’s rude and fucked up,” Alec says.

“It’s fine.”

“No, it’s - Foggy, you’re _adorable_.”

Matt would like to punch someone now. Alec for preference.

“Oh, my God, is this a date?” Nick from Financial Crimes says in the van. Matt can punch him, too.

“So…this isn’t about investment opportunities?” Foggy says.

“OK, I do have investments that I think you should look at, but…I don’t know. Maybe we should just have a drink, and we can…get to know each other?”

Alec is going to die a very slow, agonizing death. Biblical in proportions.

“Yeah,” Foggy says. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

Matt is going to throw himself off this roof and plummet to his death on the sidewalk below, just to stop this from happening.

“So…are we going to let Nelson be a honeypot now?” Glenn says.

_Shut up, Glenn!_

OK. He needs to think. Obviously, he can’t let Foggy date a _very dangerous criminal_ for the sake of Nick and Glenn’s investigation. Foggy could get _hurt_. Or _killed_. Or -

His mind conjures up the horrible thought of standing next to Foggy and pretending to smile while Alec puts a ring on Foggy’s finger. A lifetime of being called “Uncle Matt” by a passel of Nelson offspring.

It might not end like that. It could end with Foggy and Matt together in their new offices, drafting divorce papers. Foggy would be sad, and say that it’s all for the best, that the strain of their lives going in different directions was too much, and Matt would feel guilty for pulling Foggy in too many directions, and he’d put his arm around Foggy, and -

_Fuck._

Matt’s foot slips off the metal edge of the roof, and there’s a precarious moment where he might have to drop and swing on a flagpole, but he catches himself, and scrambles back into place.

_Fuck!_

Nope, he’s not dealing with this. He is not dealing with possible feelings for his best friend. Who hit on him in the first five minutes of their friendship, and makes jokes about kissing him, and refused to abandon him, even when Matt was actively trying to force him to.

_Fuuuuuuck!!!!_

He throws a club, hard, letting it ricochet back to him.

He wants to talk to Father Lantom about this, then his heart sinks as he remembers that Father Lantom has been dead for almost a year, now. 

He bows his head, the rain running down the back of his neck.

_What would you tell me to do?_

“I can’t make your decisions for you,” is what he’d say. Even in Matt’s head, he doesn’t give Matt an easy way out.

“OK, you know, just send the papers to my office, I’ll have a look at them,” Foggy says, his voice cutting through Matt’s internal wrestling.

“Let me get this,” Alec says.

“Yeah… yeah, sure.”

“We should do this again, sometime.”

“Yeah! Well, you know where to find me.”

Foggy leaves, putting up an umbrella against the rain, and Nick and Glenn follow him around two corners before opening the van doors. Matt leaps across the roofs above them.

“How was your date?” Nick says as he closes the van doors behind Foggy.

“Ugh, you know, I used to work in corporate law?” Foggy says.

“Yeah?”

“Yup. And every day, I’d be up to my eyeballs in assholes like that. Hated every minute of it.” Foggy sounds pretty cheerful, actually.

Matt wants to kiss him. Properly. Romantically. With tongue.

“But I got some new shady investments out of it!” Foggy says triumphantly.

“We heard,” Glenn says. “Good work.”

“OK, that’s it,” Nick says. “You want a ride?”

“Better not,” Foggy says.

Matt hears the van door click open, then the slam of it shutting again.

“I don’t have to go on another date with him, do I?” Foggy says.

“I mean,” Glenn says, “you guys seem to have a rapport, and you did get more info…”

Matt _will_ punch Glenn.

“He’s bullshitting,” Nick says. “Don’t date a suspect.”

“Be nice, though,” Glenn says. “Friendly? Let him down easy.”

“Right.” The van door slides open, and Foggy puts up his umbrella. “See you guys around.”

Foggy sets off in the direction of the subway station, and the van drives off in another. Matt, satisfied that Foggy has not been observed with the cops, sprints along the rooftops of Manhattan, north, to Hell’s Kitchen. If he’s clever about the route, he can beat the subway from Soho.

Unfortunately, he slips on a wet fire escape and falls into an alley, landing on a pile of garbage bags. At least they’re all intact. He lies there for a moment, soaking wet, and smiles up at the rain, because Foggy doesn’t want Alec at all.

He takes off the mask, and walks the rest of the way.

Foggy opens his door in his bathrobe. Inside, Matt can smell damp fabric, draped over the radiator.

“Jesus, Matt, did you swim here?”

“I - no, I just walked -“

“OK, well, you’re going to need some dry clothes, buddy, get in here.”

And Matt’s being hustled inside, and Foggy is tossing him a towel, and there’s a puddle on the floor that Foggy is mopping up with another towel, and Matt drops to his knees to help.

“Foggy -“

“I assume you heard all of that?” Foggy says.

“You knew I was there?”

“Of course you were there. I _told_ you where the meeting was. I feel better knowing you’re out there.” Foggy’s heart never falters.

“Yeah. Not going to let anything happen to you.”

“Guy was sketchy as fuck, though, right? Like, seriously.”

“He asked you there on a date,” Matt says. “So at least he has good taste.”

Foggy laughs. “Yeah, who wouldn’t want a piece of this?”

“I mean it,” Matt says. “And I - when I heard the two of you, I - Foggy…” He makes a strangled noise in his throat.

_Fuck it._

He leans forward, and Foggy moves at the last second, and their foreheads collide.

“Ow!” Foggy says.

“Jesus, I’m sorry! I’m sorry, Foggy, I…” Matt is running his fingertips over the spot where he hit Foggy - no blood, barely any broken blood vessels, probably minimal bruising. “I’m sorry for everything.”

“I know. Buddy.” Foggy’s heart has sped up. “Matt,” he says softly. “Are you still touching my face?”

“Yes.” Matt moves his hand lower, to Foggy’s cheek.

“What exactly were you trying to do?”

Matt leans in and kisses him. Properly. Romantically. With tongue. 

“OK,” Foggy says, “we need to get up off this floor.”

“Mm.” Matt leans in for another kiss.

“Seriously. There’s a bed. Or a couch. Or anywhere with cushions.”

Foggy stands up, groaning a little, and Matt follows him, pressing himself against Foggy for another kiss.

“First things first,” Foggy says. “Let’s get you out of those wet clothes…”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is imploding, but you can still find me at https://blog-redrowan.tumblr.com.


End file.
